Behind Closed Doors
by EdwardsAri
Summary: Edward just moved to Forks with his daughter Mica. What happens when he intrudes on the secret lives of Bella and her children? Will he be able to help her? Will she want his help? Will more than a friendship happen? AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Bella and Edward Fan Fiction, but i think it will be okay. Reveiw so i know i am doing okay!**

_BPOV_

_Crash!_ "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I hope he didn't hear that. Please let him not have heard that. "Isabella! Get your ass in here! Now!" Shit. I walked into the living room to see my husband gripping the remote. "What did you break now, you good for nothing bitch?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm cleaning it up now." I said and turned to the kitchen to clean up the broken bowl. It's a good thing Jackson and Jazzmin are at school. They hate when their dad yells.

I was cleaning up the mess when I heard the swish of a belt being ripped out of pant loops. I decided it would be best if I pretended not to notice. Then I heard the _Snap_ of the leather slapping together. He knew I heard that. I got up and turned around.

"You were very rude to me back in the other room. I just can't have that. Turn around." He demanded. I turned around, because things would get worse if I didn't. I took a deep breath and heard the _swish_ of the belt being thrown towards me. Then I felt the slap on my back. "Shit!" I yelled. He had been whipping a lot harder lately.

"Watch your language. I can't be having my children talk like a bunch of hicks. You must have picked that up from your dead father." He chided in my ear. "Mike! That's enough! Don't talk about my dad that way." I said. I immediately regretted it. "What a mouth you have on you. We're going to have to fix that."

He walked out of the room. That was my husband, Mike Newton. We married right out of high school. He was never like this before. About 8 months into our marriage my dad, Charlie Swan, passed away from a heart attack. About 16 months into our marriage Mike started to become violent. He would slap me, and occasionally do a rough hair pull. But then one day he took it to the max and whipped me with his belt for crying at the year anniversary of my father's death.

I tried to leave me, but he called the police, which was unfortunate for me, because his buddy Tyler Crowley was on the force. He convinced Tyler that I was crazy, and that he was some saint for staying with me after I fell off the loony wagon. And so now, that's how I am known in Forks, Washington. I am Mike Newton's crazy wife.

Mike came back into the kitchen with the duct tape. He wrapped my mouth with the tape. All the way around my head a few times so it would be harder to take off. "There. That should shut you up for a while. Get to work. I'm hungry, and you are taking forever. You are lucky I don't leave you." He said. I almost wished he would, but then he would take my kids from me, and they are my only reason for living now.

Jackson was 7 years old. He was my protector. It got him in trouble a lot, and I told him to stop, but he has a mind of his own. Last month he saw Mike come at me with his belt before he barged into the room and said, "Daddy, that belt is to keep your pants on! Not to hurt mommy!" Mike looked at me accusingly, "Are you telling our children to go against me?" I know Jackson was trying to help, but most of the time, it made Mike madder.

Jazzmin was my beautiful 5 year old. She was my princess who was way too smart for her age. The other day she asked me, "Mommy, if daddy hits you, why don't you tell on him? I tell on Jackson when he pushes me." I thought about how to explain that to a 5 year old. "Well, I don't have anyone to tell." I said simply.

After I made Mike a sandwich I took the tape off my face and told him I had to go into town to the store to get groceries. "Yea, sure, whatever. Make sure you get beer. We've been out for 2 weeks." He requested. I nodded. I tried not to buy beer. Sober Mike was painful. Drunken Mike was 10 times worse. I got in my beat up truck and headed into town.

My truck was my sanctuary. It was the only thing that I owned that Mike didn't take away. He took away my friends, he took away my family, he took away anything that made me happy. But, Mike was a bit slow. I don't know why he thought it took me 3 hours to go grocery shopping every week. I would stop by and see my best friend Jacob Black. You may be wondering why I don't have Jake do anything about my problem, but I don't want to get anyone involved.

I would drive down to La Push and hang at his house for a while. His dad Billy died 6 months after Charlie. Jake always joked that it was of a broken heart because his true love was gone. Growing up, Billy and Charlie were always together, which predestined Jake's and my relationship.

"Bells!" he yelled walking down his steps. "Hi Jake! How are you? I've missed you." I said. "I missed you too Bells. How's the family?" Jake asked. "They are good. Jazzmin misses you. And Jack, well, he's good. I guess Forks Elementary is getting a new student and he is determined to be best friends with her. How's your family?" I informed him.

"They are good. Nessie got a job at the La Push pre-school so she could be with Nikki all day. What else is new with you?" He asked opening his front door and leading me to the chair I always sat in when we visited. "Not too much. Just getting through the days." I said. Chuckling at my inside joke. Jake didn't know anything about my abusive marriage. He thought I was completely happy. "Why do you say it like that? You have a beautiful family, a loving husband, and good home." He asked.

"I don't have a loving husband." I said. Shit. I said too much. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. "What do you mean Bells?" he asked. I was never good at lying. How was I going to lie to Jake? He was my best friend. He could read me better than he could read a book. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of a response. "Bells, what is on your neck?" He asked, coming over to me to move my hair.

Shit. I was screwed. "That's nothing. I don't know what happened." I lied. "Bella, don't lie to me. What happened? It looks like a huge cut, how can you not know what happened." He asked. I couldn't tell him that it was from last night when Mike came at me with a broken dish, saying that I served him on broken silverware.

"It's nothing Jake. I promise." I said. "Bella, you are my best friend. And you have been since we were born, so what's that like, 26 years? I know you're clumsy, but getting a huge gash on your neck isn't something you do." He said. When the hell did he become so observant? He took my hands in his and kissed my hand. Oh no. If he turned my hand over, he would see the burn on my hand from when Mike pushed me to the burning stove.

But, no such luck. "Oh my God Bella! What is this?" He yelled. "Jake, it's nothing. But I have to go. I'll see you next week." I said, wiping my hand on my cheek to pick up the tear streaming down my face. I wanted to tell him so bad. If anyone could help me it would be Jake. But I didn't want to impose on his family, and I really didn't want him to get hurt. "No Bells, I need to know what's going on! Ever since your dad died you have been different. I know a death is painful, but Bella, you aren't you. I haven't mentioned it before, but you have more bruises, you are always tired, and you seem to be walking on eggshells. And then I see how you act around Mike. At Jazzmin's birthday party you sat as far away from him as you could. You never wanted to be near him. What's going on Bella?"

He knew too much. "Nothing." I said to my hands as I tried to walk away. "I love you Jake. I'll see you soon." I said. "Hopefully" I added under my breath. I was never sure if another day would come. Sometimes I wished that Mike would just kill me off. It was too painful to be around him. "I love you to Bella." He said sadly.

**Reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I left Jake's house and went to the store. I got all of our needs for the next week. I never wanted Mike to find a reason for me not to come into town. Mike insisted I didn't have a job, so I never got out except to pick up the kids, or my weekly visits to the store and Jake.

I needed to get some first aid things. We were starting to run out of band-aids. Surprisingly, it got warm, so I threw my hair into a ponytail and kept walking through the store. Cooking always allowed me to escape my reality. I was walking down the produce section when a little girl ran into my legs and said, "Help me! Daddy's chasing me! He's going to tickle me to death!" She said between laughs.

I reached down and grabbed her hand. She looked to be about Jack's age. I said, "Hi. Can I help you?" She looked at me and said, "Oh my goodness! What happened to your neck? I hope it doesn't hurt, I have a boo boo too. Wanna see? She pulled up her pants and showed me her stitches. "Ouch! What did you do?" I asked her. "I was running from Uncle Emmett and fell on Aunt Rosalie's shoes." She said.

"Ouch. Where's your Dad? I'm sure he's looking for you." I said. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders before I heard someone calling out, "Mica? Mica baby, where are you?" I stood up and said, "Sir, your daughter is over here." I put up my hand so he would see me. "Thank you so much. Mica! You can't go running off like that! But you know what that means, you ran out of the cereal section, so I chose a cereal I thought you might like. Raisin Bran!" He said with a crooked grin on his beautiful face covered in his bronze hair.

"Eew! Not Raisin Bran! It makes me poop a lot." Mica said. He started laughing. "I'm so sorry you had to hear about my daughter's bowel movements. I'm Edward Cullen, we just moved here from Chicago." He said as he held out a hand. I took his hand and said, "I'm Bella Swan, and I've lived here my whole life." I joked. He laughed as he picked up his daughter. "And I'm Mica Cullen. I just moved here with my Daddy." She said and held out her hand. I shook it.

"So you've lived here you're whole life huh?" he asked. "Yes sir. Me and my dad." I replied. "Oh, so you still live with your dad?" he asked. I wanted to run and cry. "Um, no he died about 7 years ago. I live with my son and my daughter and their father." I always avoided calling him my husband. I felt that word was too romantic. And Mike was definitely not romantic. We didn't make love. He fucked me when he felt like it.

"Oh, so you have kids too?" He asked, almost surprised. "Yea, my son Jackson is 7 and my daughter Jazzmin is 5." I answered. "Oh really? My nephew Chris is 7. Does your son go to Fork's Elementary?" he asked. Chris, hmm, doesn't sound familiar, but Jack probably knows him. "Yes, and my daughter does too." I said. "Well that's cool, Mica is starting school there on Monday. We just moved in yesterday, so I figured starting her in the middle of the week would be odd, even though my sister-in-law is the principal."

"Really? Rosalie Cullen is your sister?" I asked. I had been called into the principal's office on many occasions. Jackson was very protective of me, and when kids would tease him about me he would stand up for himself. "Yes she is. She married my brother Emmett." He informed me. Wow, Fork's is really small. "The football coach? Jackson is on his team." I said. Edward smiled and said, "Yep, that's him."

I smiled, and it felt nice. He was such a nice guy he has to be married. "So where is your wife today?" I asked. I hope I wasn't being too forward. "Um, Yea, no wife." He said uncomfortably. I just nodded. I felt like crawling in a hole and dying. "Ma'am, I hope you don't mind my noticing, but the cut on your neck looks infected. My dad is a doctor, I think you should let him look at it." He was looking at my neck.

"I will be fine. Thank you for the offer though, Mike is going to come in here any minute and wonder what's taking so long." I said afraid, because we had been talking for about 20 minutes. "Who's Mike?" he asked. "Um, he's my… husband." I said. Looking down at my hands. "Haha, why do you say it like it's a prison sentence?" he asked. "You have no idea what happens at my home, so don't act as if I am some perfectly pristine, happy woman." I blurted out. Shit.

What was with my mouth today? I was saying way too much. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume." I cut him off and just said, "I'm sorry, but I have to get going." I turned around and walked to check out. After I paid I walked to my car and put the groceries in. I closed my door and broke down in the car. Why was I turning everyone away? I could have befriended Edward, and maybe had him be the only person in Fork's who didn't think I was some nut job.

I was about to finish sulking when I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw his concerned eyes watching me.

**Reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_BPOV_

I opened my door and he came to stand by me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said. "It's not you. I promise. It's me. I just… I don't know what came over me." I said. This man was going to think I was crazy for sure. "Ice cream?" He asked holding out a drumstick. Mica was standing by his side eating one.

"Thanks." I said taking the ice cream. I opened it and started eating it. It felt good on my swollen lip. "I really think you should let my dad look at this for you." He said moving my hair from my neck. "It really doesn't look good, and it can't feel to good either." He said. He was right. It hurt like a bitch.

"I have to pick up my kids from school." I said. "That's fine. I will drive by the school, and then you can follow me to his house." He was insisting. It might be a good idea. I hadn't seen a doctor in about a year. "Okay. Thank you." I said.

_EPOV_

It was my second day in Forks, and I had met a beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes and beautiful hair. She was so pretty, but she looked so sad. I was worried about her. I felt some pull to make sure she was all right. And then I saw the gash on her neck; it looked like it could have used stitches.

I moved with my daughter Michaela to Forks to be closer to my family. He mother left us when Mica was 3 months old. We've made it this far, and I decided that I would like it if she knew her family more. She wasn't making friends at school, and I knew if she could be around her cousins it would be better.

I drove by the school so Bella could pick up her kids. Jackson and Jazzmin. Cute names. I waited in the "Mommy Line" as Bella got out to greet her kids. They were cute. Jackson was taller than Chris, but had his mom's brown hair, with blue eyes. Jazzmin was very cute. She reminded me of Mica when she was littler. She had brown curly hair and looked like her mom's mini-me. I saw Rose standing watching the children, and she saw me. She waved. I waved back and pulled out of the school.

Bella put them into the car and followed me. "Daddy, Bella is pretty. I think you should kiss her." Mica said. I just laughed. "I can't kiss her. What if she doesn't like me? Huh smart one?" I asked her looking into my rearview mirror. "She likes you. She is following you. I follow boys I like." She said. "What do you mean you follow boys you like? Who have you liked? I thought boys had cooties." I said. I never knew my daughter had a crush before. "I follow you daddy. I like you." She said. "Haha, Mica. Okay princess whatever you say." I laughed. She was so innocent.

I pulled into my parent's driveway. My dad's car was in the driveway, which was good. I figured Bella wouldn't want to go to the hospital. I got out of the car and took Mica out of her booster seat. "Go say hi to ma and pop." I said pushing her towards the door. I waited for Bella to get out of her car. "Edward, this is Jack and Minnie." She said, using their nicknames. "Hi. How are you?" I asked them. "Good." Jazzmin said. "I don't want to go home." Jackson said.

I found that really odd. Most kids I knew loved going home. "Well, you can stay here for a while, if that's okay with your mom." He looked up at Bella and she nodded. "My dad is Carlisle Cullen, I just want him to look at your neck." I said. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Your dad is Dr. Cullen? Oh my god. This day just keeps getting more embarrassing." She said. "Why is that embarrassing?" I asked her with a smile.

"He probably doesn't need my file. I used to go to the hospital all the time. I am clumsy." She said. I laughed. "But this doesn't look like something you could have done. What happened?" I asked as I walked them to the front door. I noticed Mica still standing outside. "Um… nothing… it was an accident." She said looking down at her hands.

"Ma!" Mica yelled. "Hi Mica bears!" my mom said bending down to give her a hug. "Who are your friends?" she asked, motioning to Jackson and Jazzmin. "This is Jack, and this is Minnie." Mica said, introducing them. "Hi mom." I said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, this is Bella." I said. "Hi Bella. How's Mike doing?" she asked.

Bella seemed to move uncomfortably at the name of her husband. "He's doing well." She said. "Ma, is pop here?" I asked my mom. "Yes, he's in his study. Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yea, I just wanted him to look at Bella's neck." I said. She nodded and we walked into the house.

"Carlisle, we have company." My mom called up the stairs. "It's your favorite son!" I yelled after her. I started laughing. "That's not true. I love you all equally. Well, hello Bella. How are you today?" my dad asked looking at Bella. "I'm fine. Edward insists on you taking a look at my neck." She informed him.

He nodded, "Why don't we go up to my office." He said, leading the way. He had an observing table in there. Bella followed him, and then I followed her after asking my mom to keep an eye on the kids. "Well, Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked. She moved her hair from he neck and showed him her cut. "Oh my." He said taking a look and then putting gloves on. He started to touch it. Bella winced a couple of times. I knew it wouldn't feel good.

"Bella, what cut you?" he asked. "A broken dish." She replied. "How did a broken dish get to your neck?" he asked her. She sat the in silence for a little bit. "Edward, maybe you should step out." My dad looked at me. "No, it's okay." She said. She wanted me here. That made me want to do a retarded little dance. "Um, my husband accidentally cut me." She said softly.

"Bella, how do you accidentally get cut on your neck, especially this deep? These need stitches." My dad said. "No, I can't get stitches. If my husband knows I went to the doct…" She cut herself off.

Her husband was preventing her from seeing a doctor? That's ridiculous! Just then Jackson walked into the room and noticed my dad poking her cut. "Is he looking at your boo boo's momma?" He asked. "Yes baby." She said. "Is he going to look at the one on your back?" he asked. She had another on her back? "Jackson, you can wait downstairs." She said sternly.

"Bella, do you have one on your back you need me to look at?" my dad asked. She was quiet. She looked like she was battling an inner conflict. She slowly nodded and reached to take off her shirt. She placed her shirt on the table and unhooked her bra, but held it to her chest. She had marks on her back that looked like whip marks.

"Bella! What happened to you?" my dad asked shocked. She had a laceration on her back at least a foot long. "I didn't make dinner fast enough." She said. Crying into her hands. She lay down on the table and started sobbing. I wanted to soothe her. I wanted to take all of her pain away. Even more, I wanted to kill Mike Newton.

**Reviews!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_EPOV_

My dad and I left her in the study to cry. "Dad. What are we going to do? What if the children are being injured?" I asked. He looked at me. "Edward, we aren't to get involved. Unless she comes to us." He said. "Dad. Her children could be in danger." I was almost yelling. "I didn't see any signs of abuse on them." He answered me.

"Dad. She has one cut on her neck, otherwise her injured are hidden by clothes. You don't think the kids are the same?" I asked. He nodded. "Jackson, can you come here for me?" he asked in a very soothing voice. "Come here. Can I ask you some questions?" he asked Jack. He nodded his head and followed Carlisle.

"Has your dad ever hit you?" Dad asked. Jackson didn't say anything. He looked from me to my dad. "You can tell us. You won't be in trouble." I said. "He made me promise not to tell anyone." He said, with a single tear dropping down his cheek. "Jackson, I am going to need you to take off your shirt." Carlisle instructed him.

"I can't. It hurts." He said, still crying. "I think the blood sticks to my shirt." He said. I wanted to cry for this little boy. Carlisle nodded and took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "You can get in the shower and wet the blood so it won't hurt to take off your shirt." Carlisle instructed him.

Jack got in the shower and winced at the water. He let the water spray on his back and the he took off his shirt. "Oh my God." Carlisle said. I knew it wasn't good. I looked and saw a series of whip scars, and then 3 lacerations covering his entire back. "Jackson, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked.

He sniffled and said, "I tried to tell daddy not to hurt mommy, and he took his belt and hit me." He said crying. I couldn't help it. I bent down and hugged him. He cried into my neck. I carried him back into the study where Bella was calming down. "Bella, we need to call child protective services. There is no way we can allow this to continue." I said holding Jack in my arms. She saw his back and started a new fit of sobs. "Baby, when did he do this?" She asked. "This morning. When dad threw the cup at Minnie. He tried to hit her but she kicked him so he threw a cup at her." He said through tears.

She took him from me, and I went down stairs to get Minnie. Esme was letting her and Mica help her cook dinner. Tonight everybody was coming for dinner. It was a Thursday night tradition. It was a good and a bad thing. Jasper was a psychologist. He could talk to Bella. "Minnie, can you come here please?" I asked. "Daddy! Can't she stay and help me and Ma cook?" Mica asked. "She'll be right back." I said. My mom looked at the bloodstains on my shirt and then at my face.

"What happened?" she asked. "Come see for yourself." I said. I took Minnie in my arms and carried her upstairs, being followed by my mom. "Minnie, has your dad ever hit you?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. "Has he ever hurt you?" I asked. She was quiet. "He pulls my hair, and throws things at me." She said.

What kind of monster does this to his family? I walked into the door and Carlisle was bandaging Jack up. Bella was still sitting in only her bra. Esme saw Bella's back and whispered, "It's true." I turned to her, "What do you mean it's true?" I asked her. She looked at me, and walked out of the door.

I followed her downstairs to where Rose, Emmett, Chris and Mica were talking. "Mom what do you mean its true?" I asked, almost yelling at her. "Hey, why the yelling?" Emmett asked. I just looked at him. The door burst open and Alice, Jasper, Robert, Monica, and Cooper walked in. "Hi family!" Alice said.

"Mom, what did you mean? Stop walking away from me!" I yelled at her. I have never yelled at my mother before. This woman was doing crazy things to my head. "Nothing Edward. We will talk about this later." She scolded me. "No. Not later. Now. I need to know now. Her life is in danger and you are keeping something from me!" I yelled. "Edward, stop yelling. Calm down, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Hey kids, why don't you go play downstairs?" Alice instructed them. They all ran downstairs. "What's going on?" Rosalie asked. "You know Bella Newton? And the rumors that were spreading that she was being abused?" mom asked Rose. You mean people thought she was being abused? "You knew she was being abused and you didn't do anything about it?" I asked.

"Jackson came into my office during one of his tirades, and mentioned something about people talking about her mom, and that it wasn't her fault because his dad hit her." Rose said. "And you thought he was lying? Why because he's 7?" I yelled. "Edward, you aren't getting any further by yelling at anyone." Jasper said. "Jasper cut the shit! I'm not one of your patients!" I yelled at him. "Maybe you should be! Ever since Tanya left you have been captain of the sullen team! You never come around! We tried to give you time. It's been 7 years." He said.

I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit it to him. "Great. Let's analyze my problem's when we have a 5, 7 year old being abused by their dad, and their mother being beaten to a pulp!" I yelled. "Her kids are being beat?" Rose asked. "Rose and Jasper, come with me." I said. They needed to see this. Rose because her students are being beat, and Jasper because he might be able to help them cope with something.

I opened the door and Bella and Jackson still hadn't moved. "Oh my God." Rose said. Jasper walked over to Bella. "Bella? What happened?" he asked her in his professional voice. "The same thing that's been happening for 8 years, when all you people were convinced I was crazy. And all those times you felt bad for Mike, thought he was some saint putting up with a crazy lady, this is what was happening." She cried, pointing to her back and Jackson's.

Rose had walked over and was holding Minnie. Bella's phone started ringing. It was like those thriller movies when everything is silent and a phone rings. She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed.

**Reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_BPOV_

I now had an audience. I was holding Jackson who was crying. He was scared that because he told Edward his dad hit him, that he would be punished. Jasper was standing in front of me asking me stupid questions. He was doing his job, but I didn't want him to. I wanted someone to feel for me, to hug me, to make me feel like I was actually loved.

My phone started to ring, and I knew who it was. I had been gone since 1 and now it was 6. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked. I heard him huffing and puffing on the other end. "You better get your little ass in this house within the next 30 seconds or you are going to be waking up next week not knowing what the fuck came after you." He threatened. I started to cry. "Why do you talk to me like this?" I asked.

"You are my wife, I do with you what I please. I will fuck you when I want, I will hit you when I want, and I will do whatever the fuck I want to you. Where the fuck are my children." He yelled into the phone. "They are with me." I said trying to hide my voice. "Quit your pity party and get your ass home. I'm hungry, and you are not here to serve me. Hurry up." He said before slamming the phone down.

"I have to go." I said putting Jack on the table and hooking my bra and putting on my shirt. "No, you don't have to go home. You can stay here." Esme offered. "Thank you, but I should really get home." I said. I hopped of the table and grabbed Jack and Minnie's hands. I started to walk out the door when Rosalie beat me to the door and said, "There is no way I am allowing those children near that man. I can't stop you, but I can stop the children." She said.

I nodded. I kissed Jack and Minnie and said, "You are going to spend the night with Mrs. Cullen." Jack looked up at me and said, "But she doesn't like me. She never believes anything I say. I want to go to the hotel with you again." Jack said through tears. "Can we stay with Uncle Jake?" Minnie asked. I stood up and reached for my phone.

"Hello?" Jake answered the phone. "Jake?" I said. "Bella? What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, I'm okay. Um, would it be okay if the kids come and stayed with you tonight?" I asked. "Definitely. Do you want me to come get them?" He asked. "No, I can take them. I will be there in about 20 minutes." I said. "Okay Bells. I'll see you then. I love you." He said. That made me cry harder. "I love you too Jake."

I put my phone away and took my kids' hands. "Thank you Edward." I said. He followed me out to the car. I expected him to walk me to the car and then go back inside. But he got into the car. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He nodded towards the steering wheel.

I started to drive towards Jake's house. I pulled up out front. I needed to tell Jake what was going on. He deserved that much. "I need to tell him what's going on. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told Edward. He nodded and I went in with the kids.

"Hey Minnie! Hey Jack-Jack! What's up my favorite niece and nephew?" he asked all excited. "Hey Bell… Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. "Kids, go play with Nessie and Nikki." He said. The kids kissed me and ran inside.

"Okay Jake. I should have told you earlier. Maybe even earlier today. Um… I don't know how to say this… but, okay… after Charlie died, Mike started to get emotionally abusive… and then it got physical. And now, the kid's principal knows they he abuses them and me and…" He interrupted me. "Bella, he has been abusing you for 8 years and you didn't tell me?" he almost yelled at me. "Bella, I have seen you almost every week for 8 years, and you didn't tell me he was abusing not only you, but his kids?" he was angry. I was crying again. "Jake, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. But he was really upset, so I knew I had to go home and see him tonight. I needed to get the kids away. So now my friend Edward is going to be a buffer." I explained. "I'm going with you." He said. "No Jake, please. I don't want Nessie to be angry." I protested.

"She'll get over it, but I doubt she'll be mad. She loves your kids, and I need to help you." He said. Before I could say anything he walked away and came out with a jacket. He picked me up in a huge hug and I winced. "What's the matter Bells?" He asked. I decided I should show him. I turned around and pulled up my shirt. "Holy Shit Bella! He did this to you?" he asked.

I nodded. He hugged me again, but took my neck and head instead of my back. "I'm so sorry. I am a bad friend. I should have noticed before." He said. "Jake, please don't blame yourself. It is no way near your fault." I said. I led him to the truck and let him drive. It did use to be his car. I crawled in and sat between him and Edward. "Edward, this is Jake, Jackson's godfather, and my best friend, Jake this is Edward." They shook hands. "So what's the plan, are you coming to stay at my house or at Edward's house tonight?" Jake asked. "I hadn't planned that. I was going to stay at home." I said.

"No way. You can stay at my house. You are never going to be alone with him again." Jake said. "Thanks Jake, but really. I don't want to intrude." I said. "You can stay with me and Mica. We have an extra room." Edward offered. I didn't know what to say. I knew his family, but I didn't know him. "Thank you." I said.

"Quil? I need you and Embry to come and meet me up at Bella's house. Bring your badges, and handcuffs. I've got you an arrest." He said into a phone. Next thing I knew we were pulling up to the house and I saw the police cruiser with their lights on. Jake told them to turn it off.

I walked up the front steps with Edward and Jake on my heels. Jake and Edward hid on either side of the door and I opened the door. Right there in the doorway was Mike. He pulled his hand back and slapped me so hard I fell in the doorway.

"Where the fuck are my children?" he demanded. I then felt Edward pull me up and hold me in his arms. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked. "You fucking my wife?" Mike asked. He pulled his hand back like he was going to sock him when Jake came in. "Mike!" Jake yelled. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Mike asked. "I am saving my best friend from a horrible person." Jake said calmly.

"Why do you call me a horrible person? Because I do this to my wife?" He asked right as he pulled my hair and slapped my face again. Jake jumped and tackled him to the floor. "QUIL!" He yelled. A minute later Quil and Embry walked into the room with their guns drawn. "Step away from Jake, Mr. Newton." Embry yelled.

Mike got off the floor. "Hands where we can see them, sir." Quil said. Mike put his hands up in surrender. Quil ran over to him and handcuffed Mike. "What is this about? You aren't even Fork's police. You are La Push police. You can't arrest me!" Mike yelled. "Sir, I am allowed to arrest anyone anywhere when I see injustice happening. And this sir," he pointed towards me, "is major injustice." Quil said.

Embry led Mike to the back of the cruiser. Soon after, another cruiser pulled up. Tyler came out and ran up to the house. "What happened?" Tyler asked. "Officer, Mike Newton is under arrest for domestic, and 2 counts of child abuse." Quil told him.

Tyler came over to me and looked at my bleeding face. "Oh Shit, Bella are you okay?" he asked. I wanted to slap him. "Don't kid yourself. You never cared before." I said. Quil quirked an eyebrow. "Officer, you were called to this residence before and never made an arrest?" Quil asked. "I never had proof of abuse." He said.

"Bull shit Tyler! You have been around when he's slapped me and all you said was for him not to do that." I said. It was about time he has his ass in the slammer too. He has seen me bleeding. He has even seen the kids bleeding. "Officer, I am going to confiscate your badge and your gun. Put your hands where I can see them." Quil said taking out his handcuffs. Quil arrested Tyler right then.

Edward took me to the family room and got me some ice for my face. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked as he put the ice pack to my face. I nodded. "Bella, I would like it if you stayed at my parent's place tonight. I will stay there with you, but I want you around a doctor with this head injury." Edward told me. "Okay." I said.

Embry drove Mike and Tyler to the county jail; Quil came in and interviewed me. He asked me the basic questions. I answered them all truthfully, even the one about how many years I had been abused. He was shocked at my answer of 8 years, but he kept his professional façade. He wrote things down, and then he left.

At about 7:45 Jake walked back in the house. "Bella, this man will never be near you or the children again. I promise you that." He said coming and kissing my cheek. He hugged me again. I broke into a fit of sobs. "Bella, you will never have to pee again, with how much you've cried today." Jake joked. "Shut up." I said, half laughing, half crying.

"Okay, well Quil is going to drop me off at home, but I will call you tomorrow. I will be home with the kids all day." He said. "Thank you Jake." Jake left and so it was just Edward and me.

**Reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_EPOV_

After the cops came in and made the arrest, Bella and I sat in her family room while she iced her face. Mike got in two good slaps to her face. "Bella, did you want me to drive you to my house. My family is still probably there, and then you could have some dinner." I offered. "I would like that a lot. Thank you Edward. Aren't you glad you moved to a small town? Been here two days, and it was probably the most dramatic ever." She said. She didn't know my past, but these were pretty high on the list of dramatic days.

I drove her back to my parents' house. Everyone welcomed her. I fixed her a plate of food, and sat her next to me. She ate in silence while everyone else talked around her. "Bella, where are your kids?" Esme asked. "They are staying with their Uncle Jake." She said. "Is he your brother?" I asked her, because she was pale and small, and he was dark and huge. She laughed. "You noticed the difference huh? No, he's my best friend." She said.

That made sense. After dinner, Jasper insisted on talking to her. "Bella, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" he asked her. I had wanted to ask her that question myself. "I couldn't. He had his friends from high school on the police force. So the only people who could help me wouldn't even believe me." He nodded.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked. "I am tired. But I am also worried. What if he gets out, or won't divorce me, or tries to fight for the kids. They can't be left with him." She cried. "He won't get out. I will be sure of that. And we can make this a one sided divorce. We will appeal to the judge, and there would be no way for him to turn you down for a divorce because your, and your children's lives are in danger." He comforted her. She nodded. "I won't bother you anymore tonight, but I would like it if you would meet me at my office. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really think it would help, and everything is confidential." He handed her his business card and gave her a hug.

I walked over to Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." She said. She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped herself by biting on that beautiful lip of hers. "Okay, let me show you the bedroom." I said, and motioned for her to follow me. "Edward, I really can't thank you enough for today." She said coming over to me and giving me a hug. I was afraid to hug her back because I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either, so I put one hand on her lower back and one on her head. I held her until Rose cleared her throat. Bella moved her head and kissed my neck. "Thanks." She said.

"Bella, I just want you to know how sorry I am that I never believed your son. If I were doing my job properly, we could have avoided a lot of pain. I am so sorry." She said with tears coming down her face. "Thank you Rosalie. It's not your fault." Bella said. They hugged and then she followed me to her room.

"There is a shower in there, and I will get you some towels, and then Alice has some pajamas that you can wear." She nodded and I went to get her stuff. I was so thankful that Alice was a clothes designer because that saved me a trip to her house and rummaging through her drawers.

"Thank you for everything Alice. Jasper, you too. I can't tell you how grateful I am." I said. "No problem. What are brothers for? But don't get carried away with her. I see how you are looking at her. Give her time, and then she'll come around." Jasper warned me.

I hugged my family goodnight and went upstairs to sleep in my old room. I walked past Bella's room and found her trying to dry herself off. "You need some help?" I asked her. She looked sheepish. "Yes please." I went over to her and gently dried her back. "Thank you again Edward." She said. "You're welcome." I replied. I helped her get her pajamas on, and I was surprised at the fact that I had just seen her naked, my hard on right in front of me, and she didn't seem to mind.

I kissed her forehead, and went to bed. That night I had dreams of Bella and me in the future. I really wish those dreams would come true.

**Reviews!!!**


End file.
